Bathroom Stall
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: Hermione sees Fred kissing Angelina and the confused and heartbroken girl rushes to the bathroom to sort out her feelings. However, when Fred follows her and the two overhear a startling conversation, Fred realizes it's time to confess his true feelings to Hermione.


"Hermione?"

The silence that followed was scary, for lack of a better word.

Fred swallowed and then tried again, knocking this time, "Would you please come out and talk about this?"

He heard a sniffle and his heart clenched. He contemplated breaking down the door and gathering the girl in his arms. It hadn't been his fault. He had been ambushed. How could he have possibly known that -? He had rushed after her the minute their eyes had met.

Hearing the sound of a door opening, he quickly rushed into the adjoining bathroom stall, and slammed the door shut. Resting his brow against the wall, he groaned when he realized just what he had done. Locked himself up in a girl's bathroom stall.

A pair of feet walked past his stall and he heard a girl giggling, "I can't believe it worked."

Fred recognized that voice and he clenched his fist in fury. This was all her fault! When he got his hands on her, he was going to... The voice that followed shocked him to the core. His twin's girlfriend. She sounded doubtful and a little disapproving, "That wasn't very nice, you know. Besides, I doubt she believed it. She knows how much he cares for her."

The malicious voice was sneering now, "She was crying, Katie. The little bookworm was crying. And she deserved it. I made it quite clear that I wanted Fred and he wanted me. She was just too stupid to see. Panting after him like a bitch in heat. You should have seen the way she looked when she saw him all over me."

Katie sounded upset now, "Fred has fancied Hermione for two years now, Angelina. He wanted to go out wih her. You knew that. How could you do this to him? You're supposed to be his friend."

There was second of silence and something clattered on the marble sink, and Angelina spoke dismissively, "He doesn't know what he wants. He just wants her because he probably thinks she's an easy lay."

"You know that's not true! Fred really likes Hermione."

"What are you so upset about, Katie? It's not like he's _your_ boyfriend."

Katie growled, "No, but he's my boyfriend's twin brother. I'm not going to hurt George like this! You - "

There was a resounding click and the stall next to his opened. There was a soft gasp, probably from Katie and a snort from Angelina, "Oh, look, Katie. The little bookworm was eavesdropping."

Fred's face started to resemble his bright red hair as he grew furious. He was about to barge out of his hiding hole, when a soft but slightly hoarse voice spoke up and made him pause, "Is it true, Katie?"

Katie seemed cautious as she asked slowly, "Is what true?"

"Has Fred really fancied me since third year?"

Before Katie could confirm or deny, Angelina sneered, "Oh, get over yourself, Hermione. Or did you forget just who he was snogging a few minutes ago? Besides, just what do you think he would possibly see in you. You're so boring."

Hermione didn't respond to that. All she said was, "Katie?"

Katie sounded uncomfortable, before admitting, "George told me."

"And you believe him?"

Fred nearly smiled at how calm and logical she was starting to sound. He loved that about Hermione. When things were falling apart she would pick them up piece by piece and fit them together until it made sense.

"He's never lied to me before."

"I see."

He heard a snort, "Don't fool yourself, Hermione. I've known Fred for longer than you have and believe me when I say, boring girls like yourself have no chance with him. So stop dreaming and go back to that library of yours. No wonder everyone calls you a prissy stuck-up. Have you even been kissed before?"

The silence that followed was accompanied by a delighted yet malicious laugh, "Oh dear, and you're a prude too. What's the matter, Hermione? Do the boys find you too dull or just unattractive?."

Katie's voice was quiet as she warned, "That's enough Angelina." But Angelina was on a roll, "You know how much the twins like experiments, Hermione. Maybe this is one of them. Maybe Fred wants to see whether you're actually a prude in the sack or not. It could be one of his experiments or a bet. You know how boys are."

Fred had had enough. He pushed through the stall just as Hermione spoke quietly, "You're right. I do know how boys are. But I also know how Fred is."

Ignoring the shocked gasps of the girls in front of him, Fred looked at Hermione and he felt as is someone had just struck a blow in his chest. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her eyes looked glazed but defiant.

He scowled, pulled himself together and walked up to her. She just gave him a vacant look, filled with uncertainty and sorrow. Gathering her hair in his hand, he pushed her towards him and fastened his lips on hers. She jumped, startled, and tried to push him away at first.

He ignored Angelina's outraged cry and continued kissing the girl he had been chasing after for two years. Tentatively, Hermione responded softly, uncertain. His heart soared when he realized that this was her first kiss. She had no idea what to do and froze in his arms. Pulling away from her, Fred smiled at her and then pushed her behind him, facing a furious Angelina and a horrified Katie.

He growled at Angelina, "I never kissed you! You jumped on me. And you knew that I've fancied Hermione for ages. I should hex you here and now for acting like such a bitch!"

Fred Weasely never cursed, apart from saying 'bloody hell' every once in a while. So when he did, it snapped Hermione to her senses, and she grabbed his right hand which was holding his wand and forced him to lower it. He gave her a look filled with disbelief, "Are you serious? She just -"

Hermione was proud that her voice was firm and did not waver, "I know what she did, but I don't want you to get into trouble. Lower your wand, Fred."

Trembling with sheer rage, he obeyed her and scowled at the two girls. Angelina was brave, and she sauntered forward, "Fred, you don't like her. If this is a pity thing then don't worry. There are plenty of boys out there. I'll just ask somebody to go out with her."

Fred stared at the female before him as if he had never seen her before, and choked out, "Ask somebody - ?"

Clearing his head, he reached out an arm and grabbed Hermione by the waist, pulling her into his side, protectively and possessively, "She's not going to be available to anybody from now on. Sod off, Angelina. In fact, we are no longer friends. Just get lost!"

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but Katie grabbed her arm and dragged out of the bathroom, shooting her boyfirend's brother an apologetic look which he met with a narrowed gaze.

When they had gone, Hermione was still for a seconds before, pulling herself away from Fred. Walking over to the sink, she opened a faucet and washed her face with the cold water. She didn't understand what had just happened. Okay, she understood somewhat, but Angelina's words had etched herself in her brain and they were painful.

Fred's voice was soft as he ventured, "Hermione?"

"You kissed me."

He gaped at her and she stared at his reflection in the mirror, "Why did you kiss me?"

He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, "I wanted to." Regaining his confidence, he continued, "Because I've wanted to for a long time."

"Why?" She knew it was a stupid question, but a part of her needed reassurance that this wasn't because he felt sorry for her.

He read her face and set his jaw, "Because I fancy you." He knew she already knew and he couldn't understand why she doubted him. This admission was difficult for him, but he continued, "I've fancied you ever since you tricked me with one of my own products." He gave her a small smile, "You pretended to be angry at me, and then later offered me that box of chocolates pretending you were trying to make up for yelling at me. I looked into your beautful brown eyes and fell for it. After that everything just started falling into place."

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated by her lack of response, "I even tried showing you that I liked you. I gave you little gifts here and there, things you liked. I even spent all my savings on ordering that gold rimmed Hogwarts: A History for you!"

He sounded so frustrated and helpless, that despite everything that had just happened, Hermione cracked a small smile. Not noticing her curved lips, he asked, "Do you hate me now?"

"Why would I hate you?" She sounded genuinely confused. Fred ooked up and met her gaze. She should be pitching a hysterical fit, crying, sobbing, but she wasn't. She was very calm and looked amused.

Noticing his wary look, she chuckled, "Honestly, Fred. Didn't you hear Angelina? I'm not like other girls. I'm not like her either. I'm not possessive or girly. I don't believe in putting on make-up every morning. I _am_ boring, you know." She tilted her head to study him, curiously, "But despite all this, you still seem to like me."

"I do like you, " He breathed.

"So why don't you ask me out then?"

"Will you say yes if I do?"

"That depends. You have to ask me out first."

"Hermione, will you go out with me?"

She smiled, "Yes."

He stared at her for a millisecond, before whooping with excitement and then picking her up by her waist, he swung her around. When she let out a giggle, he lowered her and kissed her soundly before informing her, "I find you neither boring, nor unattractive." Smirking, he breathed, "In fact, I find you very attractive right now."

When she blushed and tried to turn her gaze away from him, he just grinned and swung an arm around her shoulder. As they exited the girls bathroom, he very casually declared, "Just so you know, Granger, I'm very possessive. One of the reasons why boys hesitate from asking you out. I've made my intentions clear for a long time. They all know you belong to Fred Weasely."

As she frowned at him, and opened her mouth, he stole another kiss from her, making her stumble and blush again.

Fred smiled. This was starting out to be perfect school year.

A.N: I'm obsessed with Harry Potter. Please review.


End file.
